Shattered into Completion
by LunaAriana
Summary: Ichigo has been given an assignment: to watch over Grimmjow for two weeks. He wouldn't be having such a problem if it weren't for those erotic dreams of his! Oh, what's a poor strawberry to do? A GrimmIchi yaoi story.


Hello everyone! Oh my goodness, I am just so excited to be publishing this! I absolutely adore Grimmjow and his character, and while Ichigo x Renji will always be first in my lil' yaoi-loving heart ... Grimmjow is just a sex GOD and Ichigo should get a ticket on that ride!

Hm, what else can I say? I suppose a few warnings: anal and oral sex, vulgarity, implied yaoi ... you all should know how I operate by now!

You all are just so great to me - I love all your reviews and adore the advice you give me. It's great that you all help me grow as a writer ... eep, I'm sorry, I get so sentimental! I know that it's just smut, not some romance novel, but I take pride in what I write, and I hope that all of you enjoy it! Thanks guys - enjoy the story!

~*Ariana*~

* * *

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Well, this was off to a good start.

"Ichigo, I'm afraid you really have no choice in the matter."

"Like hell I don't!" he yelled indignantly. Soi Fon irritably stood up.

"We have been discussing this for over an hour and have made no headway with him!" she quipped. Ukitake placidly tried to have her sit down once more.

"No one would really want to be in Ichigo's position. So, he just needs a few days to think it over, and then surely he will understand our request." Ichigo just snorted and turned away.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Soi Fon asked touchily. All the other Guard Captains visibly shrank in the room. If Ichigo was smart, then he would simply back off.

"Well, yeah, since you can't seem to understand. I WILL NOT DO THIS, BITCH." All the other Guard Captains visibly winced.

Ichigo suddenly felt his windpipe grabbed and the back of his head smacked against a Seireitei wall. Now, earlier that day, Ichigo would've chuckled at the thought of being strangled against a wall, held up in the air by a 4' 9" woman that was not Rukia. Sadly, Ichigo was unaware of just how in-tune Soi Fon was with her inner kick-ass.

"How dare you," she snarled menacingly. Gasping, Ichigo clawed in vain.

"Ichigo!" he heard Shunsui whisper to him.

"Kh…. What?" he managed to choke out.

"If you want to breathe again, I suggest you take the assignment." Ichigo then made a solemn vow to die. "Ichigo!"

"It's a fate worse than death."

"ICHIGO!"

"FINE! DAMNIT, FINE!" he coughed. Soi Fon quickly released her death grip on his jugular and proceeded to walk briskly out of the room.

"Now wasn't that easier than hours of debating?" she asked coldly to no one in particular. All the other Guard Captains murmured in agreement and followed the Second Squad Captain out of the meeting room. Left to gasp for air against the wall, Shunsui comfortingly patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Tough luck, kid." Ichigo just struggled to regain feeling in his neck.

"That bitch could fucking choke the life out of a bear!"

---

"Hanatarou! Hanatarou!"

"Ichigo, what is it you want? Please remember that this is a medical facility." Ichigo whipped around.

"Oh! Captain Unohana!"

"Yes." She said, albeit a little sourly. Her hands were stained with blood, no doubt from just treating a victim of some sort of a Hollow attack. Silently, she ushered him to walk with her. "I do not know where Hanatarou is, but I can plainly see that you're troubled, and a busy 4th squadron hallway is no place for a conversation of this … urgency." Ichigo just nodded and followed her to her office. "Now," she said, closing the door, "What is it?"

"I suppose you know about my … 'assignment.'" He said bitterly. Unohana nodded.

"Yes, I missed the meeting due to an urgent operation, but I was informed."

"Well, I was hoping Hanatarou could … help me with it."

"I need him here to help with the wounded, I'm sorry, Ichigo." Unohana told him, sadly. Ichigo just shook his head.

"No, I mean that he could _help_ me with it … you know?" Unohana remained naïve. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head. "Like, he could help me smother him or something."

"Goodness!"

"Or we could just stick a tongue depressor in his mouth and pour water down his throat!" Unohana looked horrified.

"That will drown the poor man!"

"EXACTLY!" Aghast, Unohana gestured for Ichigo to leave.

"Kurosaki, I think you are over-reacting to this assignment." Ichigo grunted and, nonplussed about what to do, walked out the door dejectedly. Before he left he stuck his head back inside the office.

"But if you do see Hanatarou, can you just tell him I'm looking for him?"

---

"You tried to have him killed?" Ichigo grunted confirmation. "Why the 4th Division? Seriously? Besides, if it were easy as just smothering people in their sleep, that would be so boring. Fighters have to die in battle – not with pillows over the mouths or tongue depressors in the back of their throats."

"Alright, Renji, I get it." Ichigo said, annoyed. Renji just shrugged. Renji had found Ichigo cursing up and down the Seireitei streets. Not that he could really blame him. "So where's Mr. Deuce being kept?" Renji snickered.

"A remote house. It's on the top of a hill just outside the Seireitei walls. Nothing to worry about, we'll be able to reach you if we need to. I know it must suck having to be away from the human world for two weeks because of him."

"It's not that…" Renji stopped abruptly. Ichigo paused, looking back at him.

"Well, then why are you so mad?"

"Maybe it's because he tried to kill me! THREE TIMES!" Renji contemplated.

"Well, I tried to kill you once … we're good now, right?" Ichigo just snorted and resumed his walk towards the gate that separated the Rukon district citizens and the shinigami. "Well." Renji said, following, "He says that he's done working for Aizen, not that I think he'll work for us or anything, so just watch him for a few weeks, and if he displays too many psycho-social tendencies … then just skewer his ass." Renji finished.

"You know, that's kind of what I had in mind." Ichigo groaned and stretched his arms back. "This is going to be more awkward than that time when Keigo came into school drunk with nothing on but a pair of women's underwear."

"I'm glad you're starting to put things into perspective."

"The most we've ever said to each other is 'DIE!'"

"What, you're scared because you won't have light dinner conversation?" Renji asked incredulously. He looked up. "Jidanbo, wanna let us through?" The gate quickly rising was answer enough.

"No," Ichigo answered, passing through, "And I'm not scared! But, like you said, fighters should die in battle. Sadly, I will die by being tortured for two weeks and then most likely eaten for dinner."

"Oh yeah, are gonna have to cook for him or something?"

"…God fucking damnit."

"Joking, I'm just joking…"

As they arrived at the foot of the hill that was to become Ichigo's two-week prison, Renji gave a sympathetic look to his friend.

"Well, Renji, I've think we've entered the threshold of hell."

"Shuuhei and I will be back to check on you after your fourteen days." Renji turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Look, if you need anything, just send out some spiritual pressure. In the meantime, we're going to try and decide just what the hell to do with him."

"So, I just need to make sure he doesn't destroy the Seireitei for two weeks." Renji nodded. "And not get murdered in the process?"

"That would be preferable." Renji chuckled, turning away. "See ya, Kurosaki. Have fun on your honeymoon!" He called back, walking away. Ichigo was glad Renji was turned away so he couldn't see the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Fuck you, Renji!" he yelled at his retreating back. Growling, he turned and quickly flash-stepped up the hill. The sooner he got to the top, the less likely he would be to kill himself on the way there.

The house was comparable to a Kuchiki summer home. Beautiful and small but decorated ornately, just the exterior was enough for Ichigo to decide that the Arrancar did not deserve living quarters like these.

'He should be in a goddamn mental asylum.' Ichigo thought, walking up the front gate. He opened it and let himself in. As the door closed, it had an ominous creak to it. One that said 'You've never known misery like this.'

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

And it had begun.

"They told me a Soul Reaper would be my keeper for a few days. And look who they brought me…"

'Who they brought me,' it sounded like Ichigo was going to be sacrificed.

"Aren't you happy to see me again … Ichigo?" Ichgo just glared at the teal-haired, gloating Arrancar who was his assignment; same as he ever was in his white hakama and … lack of a shirt.

"…Grimmjow."

"That's right, bitch." Grimmjow cackled and quickly walked over to Ichigo. "Wanna see our room?" he smirked. Ichigo just shrugged, apathetically, as if resigning himself to fate. "It's right over here." Grimmjow said, walking down a hallway. Following, Ichigo just watched as Grimmjow slid a door open to a medium size, one-bed room. … Wait, one bed?

"There's only one bed!" he shouted. Grimmjow sniggered and clapped him on the back.

"Sorry Strawberry, I was here first. You get the floor."

---

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling of his jail. His first day had been a slight trial. He had to beat it into Grimmjow's head (literally) that the shinigami who brought Ichigo news from the outside world were not play things and were not to be curled up into a ball and tossed through a wall when they didn't follow one of his commands promptly enough. (How could anyone have known that Grimmjow's seemingly offhand comment of "Go fuck yourself," was serious?)

Either way, the substitute soul reaper was splayed out on the floor of his room. He would've liked nothing more than to go sleep on the couch, or even in a tree but he didn't want the Arrancar to go on a homicidal rampage in the middle of the night. Glancing up at the bed, he watched the teal-haired man sleep. Every so often he would see his eyes flash open. In the dark, they flashed like a panther's eyes and then softly closed. Grimmjow actually slept curled up in a ball and laid his head on his hands, like a cat. It was actually kind of…

Not cute.

Totally not cute.

That's was he was going to say.

That it was totally not adorable and he should simply ridicule him for it until the day that the blue-headed plague upon his life finally keeled over.

Ichigo turned on his side, away from the feline-like visage and tried to find a comfortable spot on the wood floor.

Yeah right.

---

"So, what do you do around here for…" Grimmjow searched for the right word. "Entertainment?" The two were bored and Ichigo had been content to sit on the veranda in awkward silence, but Grimmjow apparently was restless.

"Nothing you would enjoy." He said dryly.

"Why not?" Grimmjow shot back. Ichigo just rolled his eyes; it wasn't a challenge.

"Because, we don't rip the heads off small children and then laugh cruelly as our Hollow bodies devour their desecrated, blood-spattered corpses." Grimmjow just paused.

"Hollows aren't 'buddies.'" Ichigo simply stood up and walked back into the sanctity of the house.

"Can't you just go off and torture a small woodland creature without annoying me about it!?" he yelled.

Grimmjow silently watched the strawberry walk away.

'Hmmm … torture … annoy … Ichigo?' Grimmjow just smiled to himself. Somehow, he always found that he got some sort of pleasure from riling up the boy. Yes, maybe the next few days wouldn't be so bad after all. Hearing a bird singing broke his happy spirit. Glaring out into the sunlight, he shot a few Cero into the yard. Hearing a soft 'thump' and no more twittering, Grimmjow was now content with his plans for the next few days.

---

"Stop!"

"No!'

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow!"

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo roared angrily as the couch he was lounging on was suddenly overturned. All he heard was a Hollow's laughter and then silence, and Ichigo knew that he had run off somewhere inside the huge house to plan his next trick on the boy. Ichigo picked himself, and righted the furniture, muttering all the while. For the past four days, Grimmjow had been wreaking havoc on anything the poor teen tried to do.

Try to read? Too bad – Grimmjow gets his sword and slashes your book in half.

Try to meditate? Too bad – Grimmjow throws some of the lightweight pottery at your head until you turn around.

Try to make something to eat? Too bad – Grimmjow watches you take one bit and then informs you that he spit in it.

Try to take a dump? Too bad! Grimmjow stands outside the door and asks you if you piss sitting down too!

Fuming, Ichigo stalked off to the bedroom he shared with the Teal-Headed Tyrant. Exhausted from being constantly on a terror alert equivalent to code red, he collapsed onto the soft, white sheets of the bed.

"Oi, shinigami!" Ichigo angrily cracked an eye open to see a smirking face peering into the bedroom.

"What?" he hissed.

"You may wanna change the sheets on that bed. I got horny." Then, just as quickly as he had come, he had gone. Staring down at the sheets that now appeared to be slightly off-white, he wondered if he should even bother.

"Fuck it." He muttered, "Bastard probably couldn't get it up for shit, anyways." And with that, he let his head fall back onto the bed in slumber.

---

"I don't want the damn dress, Uryuu!" Ichigo muttered, sitting up in the bed. Blearily, he looked around. "Damn bed must give me nightmares…" he mumbled. Stretching, he collected himself and got out of the bed. From the splash of reds and oranges on the wall, he could only assume that it was sunset.

He poked his head out of the room. Spotting no Grimmjow, he gathered a robe into his arms from the closet in the room and crept out to the path that led to the baths behind the house. Treading softly, he tried to make no sound as he walked down the darkening trail.

Goddamnit, he was going to get a bath in peace.

Reaching the hot springs, Ichigo already felt the hot steam hitting his skin. As he took off his shirt, he heard what sounded like splashing coming from the pool. He quickly threw the shirt aside and crouched behind a bush. Peering overtop, he could see some person, a man, aimlessly lazing in the water.

'Damnit, I forgot Zangetsu!' he thought. 'I'll just do this alone then…' Creeping closer, Ichigo tried to get closer to the water's edge to determine whom it was.

"N-no way…" he whispered.

Grimmjow sat in the hot water, head titled back and eyes closed with his mouth slightly open, allowing Ichigo to see inside. When a pink tongue casually licked its owner's bottom lip, Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow's hair had lost its general up-keep and instead lay, weighed down by water droplets, and hung in his face, framing the contours of his cheeks.

Ichigo felt his body heating up, and a slight pressure in his pants told him that it wasn't from the baths.

Grimmjow raised his torso in the water a bit, allowing Ichigo to see glistening, perfectly formed muscles. Then, he turned around while standing upright.

Ichigo moaned mentally as he saw a rock-hard ass peering back at him through the vapors. Grimmjow then fully submerged himself in water, leading Ichigo to decide that now was his chance to run back to the house.

Sprinting, Ichigo breathed heavily and tried to ignore the awkward feeling of running with a hard-on.

'It, it's only natural, right? Who wouldn't respond seeing that – that 30 second peep show?' Biting his lower lip, the house came into view. As he rushed inside, he harbored an ominous feeling saying that he had forgotten something.

"Hmm? This ain't mine." Grimmjow stated at he picked a dark blue t-shirt up from the ground. It hadn't been there when he had walked out. "What the hell is this?" he said, annoyed, and looked around him. There was nobody there, so somebody must've come while he was bathing and then taken off.

Peering at the shirt, Grimmjow recollected that Ichigo wore human clothing like that around the house sometimes. Smirking, he quickly shredded the shirt and started back towards the abode. He couldn't wait to see just what reaction he would get out of the boy. Then he would ask him just what he was doing spying on him anyway.

"HEY, SOUL REAPER!" he screamed when he reached the house. Waiting for Ichigo to come running outside, Grimmjow stood calmly with shirt in hand. When nothing happened, he marched inside. "Ichigo!" he called again. When he once again got no response, he cursed and started to search the house.

He found Ichigo lying in the bed, fast asleep. Grimmjow threw the tattered shirt on the floor in anger. 'How am I supposed to annoy him when he's sleeping?' As Grimmjow prepared Ichigo for a rude awakening, via his foot up the teen's ass, something stopped him.

"Grimmjow…" Said Arrancar abruptly slowed his movements to kick the boy and then halted altogether.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" He just stared, wide-eyed, at Ichigo.

"Nnnngh … ooh … Grimm…" Grimmjow absentmindedly tried to control his breathing that had suddenly become laborious.

"Please, oh, Grimmjow! O-oh!" And with that last, breathy moan, Grimmjow suddenly bolted from the room and tried to ignore the awkward feeling of running with a hard-on.

---

_Warm hands, caressing his body. Ichigo panted and quickly kissed the man on top of him. A tongue travelling lower … lower … lower still until Ichigo let out a scream of ecstasy. It was a wave – crashing on top of him, lifting him up until all he saw were stars…_

Ichigo groaned and sat up as he rubbed his bleary eyes. The sun's rays had come through a window and shone onto his face. Shaking his head, he couldn't escape the dream that had been playing all night in his head: Grimmjow and him, kissing and moaning, and – and –

Ichigo blushed just to simply think about it. He didn't see the Arrancar in the room so he quickly tiptoed out and headed into the kitchen of the house.

Grabbing a glass of water, Ichigo gulped some down and then just leaned over the countertop, cradling his head in his hands. 'What am I going to do?'

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms encircle he waist. Gasping, he quickly turned around.

"Grimmjow!" His teal hair was tussled and his eyes shone with some sort of emotion that Ichigo had never seen before. Grimmjow swiftly pinned the boy's wrists beside his hips, to the countertop. "What are you doing?" Ichigo said, wincing. Grimmjow just narrowed his eyes and raked them across Ichigo's body.

"Why did you say my name last night?" he whispered.

"I didn't; you're crazy you freak; I didn't say your name!" Ichigo protested quickly. Grimmjow said nothing. Then, he leaned in and placed his lips lightly on top of the junction of Ichigo's shoulder and neck.

"Ichigo," he whispered into it. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt the warm air of his name flow across his own skin. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow said, this time in more of a breathy voice, his lips inching upwards.

"Ichigo…" he moaned, lips pressed against his jaw. Not realizing, Ichigo felt his neck tilting to the left to allow Grimmjow more access to his skin.

"Ichigo," he exhaled breathily, lips caressing his cheek. Ichigo weakly suppressed a whimper.

"Don't lie to me." Grimmjow whispered to the boy's ear. Pulling away, he heard the shuddering exhale that the boy gave out. "That's the way you said my name last night, why?" Ichigo quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled, refusing to look the Arrancar in the eyes. Grimmjow murmured something to himself and swiftly pinned Ichigo's hands above his head to a cupboard with one hand, while the other hand slowly moved down the teen's body.

"You're experiencing the same reaction that I had last night." He murmured, cupping the bulge in Ichigo's pants. Ichigo gasped audibly and tried to restrain his instinct of bucking into that warm hand. Grimmjow chuckled evilly and licked up the side of Ichigo's face as his one hand dove into Ichigo pants and started stroking the boy.

Quivering, Ichigo couldn't even trust himself to protest verbally due to the pleasurable sighs rising in his throat.

"Do you like this Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered to him. Apparently it was a hypothetical question, because Grimmjow continued pumping the shinigami without a reply. "Do you love the feeling of my hand around the base of your fat cock?" Ichigo blushed and turned away from Grimmjow's words, but he felt his body responding to the crude comments. "Do you?" Grimmjow whispered, slowing down. Not wanting to lose the wonderful friction, Ichigo responded.

"Yes!" he called out. Grimmjow smirked and roughly started to pleasure the boy again.

"Say my name like you did last night!" he commanded.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned, the emotions behind the name real as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"One more time, shinigami… One more time!" As Ichigo screamed the other man's name as he came, he felt a pair of lips dominate his own and steal the scream from his mouth. He called Grimmjow's name into Grimmjow's mouth as an invading tongue assaulted Ichigo's jaws. It wandered throughout the cavern, trying to collect every breath and syllable of the word being uttered with so heavenly a tone.

Pulling away, Grimmjow retracted his hand from Ichigo's pants. He silently licked the sticky substance from his fingers and walked away, leaving Ichigo to pant heavily against a countertop, wondering just what the hell had happened.

He had no time to contemplate just the hell it would even mean later as he picked up sharp, shattered shards from his water glass that had fallen and lay broken upon the floor.

---

That night, Grimmjow left Ichigo to be alone.

Grimmjow sat inside the complex's walls, as ordered on punishment of death, but outside the building, in a tree.

His eyes stared open, into the dark, looking at everything, but only seeing one thing. Ichigo.

His ears could listen to the sound of all, but only hear one thing. Ichigo.

His tongue seemed to keep the taste of the boy alive and dancing, and no matter how many times he tried to spit it out, it kept resurfacing.

Fuming, he rested the back of his head against the bark of the tree.

He wanted Ichigo. Why?

---

Ichigo saw the eyes that glowed and peered into the dark from the bedroom window. For some reason they gave him a feeling of emptiness. Not from what Grimmjow had done to him, but what he had not. Softly, Ichigo peered out and wondered faintly if he should go out and talk to him.

He needed Grimmjow. Why?

Ichigo walked across the room, closed the window, drew the curtains, and lay down alone again in the bed.

He did not sleep at all that night.

---

That morning, Ichigo just lay in bed, fully awake. Through intense mental focus, he tried to sense Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. He got jack shit.

'This isn't like me. Like hell I'm just gonna lay around,' Ichigo thought. He threw the covers off him and hastily adorned a white t-shirt and a pair of pants that had been brought to him from his house in Karakura.

"I'll find that bastard, and then … damn I should've thought this through!" Ichigo cursed to himself as he stalked through the expansive grounds of the property. Truly, Ichigo didn't think that the Arrancar could be that hard to find. It's not like his bright blue hair was exactly a tool for camouflage.

Then, Ichigo sensed a spiritual pressure a few hundred yards away. Hurrying through the brush, he wondered if it was even Grimmjow. The pressure wasn't one of bloodlust, but one of brooding and confusion- not the two adjectives he would normally use to describe the other man.

"Must you keep stalking me, shinigami?" A lazy drawl came down from a tree.

"I've been looking for your teal-haired ass all damn day – get the fuck down here!" Ichigo snarled.

"Hm, last night I could've sworn you saw that there's no hair on my ass." Grimmjow nimbly swung down to a lower branch so he could see Ichigo. "What, shinigami, you back for more?" Ichigo tried to hide his flushed cheeks as Grimmjow sneered at him with a lecherous grin.

"No, you bastard, it's just my job to watch you and if something happens to you, I'm the one they're gonna blame." Ichigo gestured for the Espada to come down. "Now get down from there before the little kitty climbs too high and I have to come and save you." Grimmjow landed on the ground with a heavy 'thud' in a crouching position.

"Now what?" he asked Ichigo plainly, standing up straight. Ichigo whipped around and started back towards the house.

"We're going back."

"Why?" was his nonchalant reply.

"Because I said so!" Grimmjow thought momentarily.

"Make me." Ichigo halted and then looked back at the smirking man.

"What?" he said, dangerously soft.

"Make. Me." Grimmjow quipped, his smile growing. Then, faster than you could say 'Oh shit, the beaver has found its way into my pants!' (Which wouldn't have to be very fast, because that would take some time to say, all things considered.) Ichigo was all over Grimmjow like bald on Ikkaku.

"Now this is the Ichigo I remember!" Grimmjow roared, dodging punch after kick after punch with the order varying at times. Ichigo could only keep attacking as that damn crazy smile taunted him. Suddenly, Ichigo no longer felt the ground under him as Grimmjow swiftly knocked him into the air and back down again, straddling his hips to keep him pinned down. Ichigo tensed and stayed deathly still, scared what either one of their bodies would do if one were to move.

"Why do I like seeing you like this?" Grimmjow purred to himself. Ichigo growled and strained to get away.

"I'm not some toy they sent over here for a few weeks to be your entertainment!" Ichigo yelled, struggling to push the larger man off him.

"Like you would mind it if you were?" Ichigo blushed but continued to fight. Grimmjow stayed on top of him, unmoving, but he looked off absentmindedly, seemingly uncaring of the effort to get away from him. "Don't think I don't know." He said suddenly. Ichigo ceased and looked up at him, exasperated.

"What?" Grimmjow glared back down at him and quickly leaned in causing him and Ichigo's lips to be centimeters apart. Now Ichigo even stopped breathing and stared, wide-eyed at the suddenly enraged Arrancar.

"You humans, I know what you want after … all that. It's so stupid. You're so stupid! Why, why?" he muttered against the orange-haired man's lips. Ichigo scoffed and turned away.

"Like you know anything about what it means to be human." He whispered cruelly. Suddenly, a hand crushed his chin and turned it back to stare into blue eyes.

"I know you." Then, a pair of lips connected with Ichigo's. Unable to do anything but submit, Ichigo opened his mouth as a tongue slid along his bottom lip. He felt Grimmjow's tongue connect with his own and Ichigo's quickly was overtaken. Grimmjow massaged Ichigo's tongue, rolling and undulating, sloppily trying to drink in the entirety of the boy. Pulling away, presumably to breathe, Ichigo closed the distance again, laying short, passionate kisses on the lips of the other male. Sucking each other in, they would press against one another, and then release. When they were both sufficiently drained of energy, Grimmjow sluggishly removed himself from Ichigo.

As Ichigo turned over and watched him walk away, he desperately wanted to say something – anything, to call out to him, to entreat him not to leave, to run to him, to hit him, to scream at him, to kill him, to hold him, to kiss him, to stay with him. Instead he lost him as he saw the last glimpse of blue disappear farther into the green forest.

---

That night, Ichigo walked quietly into the bedroom. He saw a body cocooned in white blankets, facing away from him. It was on the left side of the bed, allowing Ichigo to slip in on the right half and observe the expansion and contraction of the Arrancar's chest.

One time, when they had been fighting, he remembered thinking how fitting a color blue was for Grimmjow. It had reminded him of ice that was deep and could never be broken. However, now he saw something swirling in those cerulean eyes. The ice had started to crack.

Ichigo slipped in next to him and wrapped his arms around the cold body.

"This is what you meant, when you said you knew what humans wanted?" he said. A nod. Ichigo straddled the silent body and looked down at him. "I never did repay you for the other day."

Ichigo leaned down and softly kissed the other male. Becoming braver, the kiss became more passionate as their tongues intertwined. Ichigo felt calloused hands running up his sides and he moaned as he ran his own hands through thick, teal locks. As he pulled away, Grimmjow nipped and licked playfully at his lips. Smirking, Ichigo nipped along his neck and started to suck. Grimmjow clawed vainly at the bed sheets as he felt the lips press against his neck and suck at his sensitive points.

"Lower, shinigami – lower!" Ichigo complied and worked his way down Grimmjow's chest, lapping at his collarbone.

"Use my name," he said, licking one of his nipples to taunt, "Grimmjow." Grimmjow remained silent for a second.

"… Don't be a fucking tease, Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled and lapped at a nipple. Taking a pink bud in his mouth, he laughed when he heard Grimmjow moan in sheer delight. He rolled the pink bud in his mouth, sucking and lavishing it with his tongue. Releasing it, he moved southward down Grimmjow's body, kissing softly along the Hollow hole that defined his abdomen.

Tentatively, Ichigo started to remove the sashes that kept Grimmjow's hakama in place. When he had finally succeeded in getting it off, he lowered his eyes. He tried to ignore the heat that flooded his cheeks when he saw the intimidating erection springing forth from a mass of blue curls.

"Never felt such an odd combination of jealousy and appreciation, eh, shin - Ichigo?" he head Grimmjow say. Ichigo just lowered his lips to tip of Grimmjow's penis and kissed it.

"Never felt something besides your hand around your cock, eh, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow glared and went to yell at the boy but instead threw his head back in a pleased growl as Ichigo took the head of his penis into his mouth.

Sucking softly at the tip, Ichigo padded the end with his tongue. He then took more of the shaft into his mouth, sucking and licking, and occasionally grazing his teeth gently along the edge.

Grimmjow moaned as he saw Ichigo's head bobbing up and down between his legs. Shakily reaching out a hand, he gripped he back of the boy's neck and applied pressure. Seemingly out of sheer defiance, Ichigo released Grimmjow's cock from the pleasurable confines of his mouth and just smirked up at him.

"You're close to cumming." Grimmjow glared. He wanted to scream and shove Ichigo's mouth down on his cock so far that he choked on it, but his erection was so hard that it would hurt him to move, so all he could manage was a strained nod. Ichigo nodded contemplatively and then started to stroke his dick. "Have you ever felt this way before?" Grimmjow shook his head while panting. Ichigo sped up. "No one's ever made you feel this way?" Thrusting his hips into the warm hand, Grimmjow frantically shook his head. "Me neither."

Ichigo rapidly deep-throated Grimmjow without another word and moved his hand to fondle his testicles. Ichigo's tongue all over Grimmjow's penis and his hand massaging his balls was enough to make Grimmjow ejaculate right into Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed a little but patiently tried to swallow most of the semen from Grimmjow. As Grimmjow lay, exhausted and breathing like he had just fought nine hundred shinigami, Ichigo crawled off of his body, wiped his chin, and made to leave the room.

"Eager to leave me already, Ichigo?" Said man turned to look at Grimmjow with a shocked look.

"I figured- "

"Get your ass over here." Grimmjow growled, holding the covers up for Ichigo to crawl under them. Ichigo complied, hesitantly resting his arms against the chest of the other male in the bed. As Grimmjow rested his chin atop his head and closed his eyes, Ichigo looked up at him, trying to find the words. "Don't say anything."

So he didn't.

---

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, only to see an empty space in the bed. Grumbling, he stumbled out of bed and out into the house to try and find Grimmjow. He found him just standing and looking out at the morning landscape in the living room. However, he didn't look happy – in fact, it seemed like all this perpetual returning of the sunlight was bothering him. Ichigo quickly snuck up behind him and snaked an arm through the hole in his abdomen.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow snarled. Hearing Ichigo chuckle, he grabbed Ichigo's invading wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Just saying hello." Ichigo lowered his hand onto Grimmjow's crotch and started to fondle it. Grimmjow moaned and started moving his hips into the touch. Ichigo kissed the back of Grimmjow's neck as he felt something hard start to dig into his palm.

"Excited?" Ichigo asked, nipping Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow quickly reached an arm behind him and pushed Ichigo away. Whipping around, he grabbed Ichigo and threw him down onto the floor. Smirking, he straddled him and started to undo his hakama. After he undid the sash, he deftly tied both of Ichigo's wrists above his head to one of the legs of the table situated in the middle of the room. Grimmjow stared hungrily down at his handiwork: a bound Ichigo lying prone on the floor, with his hakama down around his knees and a telling bulge in his underwear.

"I love how tough you act, yet I can make you like this." He said, literally tearing off his shirt. "Tied up on the floor for me." He kissed Ichigo roughly on the lips. "Fucking amazing."

Grimmjow pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, ravaging it and running his tongue over every inch he could cover. Pulling away, he latched his mouth onto Ichigo's neck directly below his chin and started to suck. Ichigo groaned pleasantly and tipped his head back as far as he could to allow Grimmjow more skin to kiss.

Grimmjow's hands wandered down Ichigo's body, teasing his nipples with pinches and possessively clawing at his stomach. Grimmjow released Ichigo's neck, leaving a dark purple bruise from how hard he had attacked it. He ground his hips down powerfully onto Ichigo's, staring down at him while he did.

Ichigo whimpered and gasped as he pushed back into Grimmjow, writhing against his restraints.

"I love it when you sound like that!" Grimmjow growled, lifting Ichigo's hips and lowering his underwear to his ankles.

"Grimmjow – please!" Ichigo moaned, quivering as he felt his naked skin pressed against Grimmjow.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred, undoing his own pants.

"T-take me…" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow frowned as he let his pants drop. Languidly, he leaned forward and licked up Ichigo's ear.

"If you want me to fuck you, you had better say it louder than that." Ichigo shut his eyes and turned his head. "Fine, then I'll get you to scream it!" Grimmjow placed Ichigo's hips on top his knees and slid a finger into his entrance. He felt Ichigo tense up, so he kissed him on the cheek. Pushing the finger in deeper he heard Ichigo moan. Smirking, he added two more and started searching for Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo felt helpless as Grimmjow's fingers pushed into him – and he loved it. Suddenly, Grimmjow hit a spot inside him that caused his head to snap back and his arms to strain against his ties and he screamed.

"OH! Oh god, Gr-Grimmjow, Grimmjow – again, do it again!" Grimmjow smiled, a feral, predatory 'smile,' and rapidly pulled out of Ichigo. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Scream for me to fuck you. I want to hear you ask for it long and hard." He said simply. Ichigo's face lit up to a bright red: 75 percent anger, 20 percent embarrassment, and 5 percent of it being pure lust. Hearing nothing, Grimmjow shrugged. "Fine," he said, beginning to pleasure himself. "If you don't wanna cum today, you don't have to."

"Please Grimmjow, no, please, take me, oh God – I need you!" Ichigo yelled, panicking. Grimmjow stopped stroking himself and positioned himself at the tip of Ichigo's entrance.

"You want me?"

"I need you." Grimmjow grinned and thrust passionately into Ichigo. Tears sprang into Ichigo's eyes as the pain made it feel like his spine might split in half, but he didn't have much time to recover as Grimmjow started shallowly thrusting into him.

"Fuck you're tight!" Grimmjow moaned as he pushed his hips into Ichigo. Peering down, he saw the contorted pain in Ichigo's face that he was trying to hold back. Cursing himself, Grimmjow bent down quickly and fumbling, managed to undo Ichigo's ties and do him at the same time. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up so they were chest to chest, with Ichigo panting in Grimmjow's ear.

"G-Go faster Grimmjow…" Ichigo panted. Grimmjow increased his pace, bouncing Ichigo on top of him. Ichigo's breath started to hitch next to Grimmjow's ear and he grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "Harder!"

"Fuck, Ichi!" Grimmjow roughly seized Ichigo's hips and proceeded to pound into him. Screaming, Ichigo threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt Grimmjow roughly hit his prostate.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he felt the familiar sensation rising in his gut. Groaning, he released his seed onto Grimmjow's chest.

As Grimmjow felt Ichigo's walls tighten around his length he viciously bit Ichigo's collarbone as he came, moaning into the other's skin.

As both of them lay panting against one another, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man who was still inside him.

"Looks like someone finally broke me, shinigami…" Grimmjow mulled. Ichigo tipped his head upwards and softly kissed Grimmjow on the lips.

"No. I finally put you back together," he whispered. Shocked, Grimmjow couldn't respond to the kiss. From Ichigo's tenderness he felt himself hardening again.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked, after Ichigo pulled away. Rocking his hips, Ichigo said,

"Yeah, I've got nothing to do for the next week."

---

"Hope Ichigo's all right." Renji muttered, walking up the path to where he and the Arrancar would be waiting. It had been two weeks and he hadn't gotten any word from the boy that anything bad had happened, so he assumed that his babysitting job had gone alright. As far as Renji was concerned, as long as there wasn't a carrot-top corpse waiting for him beyond the front door, Ichigo's mission had been a success. "Ichigo?" Renji called, having reached the front of the house. Hearing nothing in response, he rapped lightly on the door.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he called. Pressing his ear against the woodwork, he thought he heard the faint sounds of movement from inside the house. Muttering, Renji opened the door and stepped inside. Pausing after he closed it, he listened. He was sure he heard a rhythmic thumping! "What the hell, are you playing drums or something?" he called incredulously.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" Renji peered deeper into the house – did that come from Ichigo? "Grimmjow – oh! Stop!" Paling, Renji quickly unsheathed Zabimaru and ran to where he heard the frantic voice coming from.

"Don't hurt Ichigo you fucking fuck or I'll fucking kill you!" Renji roared, running into the kitchen. "… FUCK!" he yelled, not prepared for the sight that awaited him.

Grimmjow had Ichigo positioned under him doggy-style on the once-clean kitchen counter and was slamming into him harder than … harder than … well, it really wasn't quite comparable to anything known to man – but it can safely be said that Grimmjow's thrusts in the throes of passion can register an 8.0 on the Richter scale.

"Moan, Ichi!" Grimmjow said, raking his nails down Ichigo's back. Panting, Ichigo let out cries of pleasure. Renji's cheeks took on the hue of his hair as he quickly bolted from the house.

As he ran back down the pathway, he tried to ignore the awkward feeling of running with a hard-on.

"… Renji, you're back so soon?" Shuuhei asked, turning to look at the shinigami who just walked through the door he had left only a few minutes earlier. "What happened?" Panting, Renji turned to look at his fellow vice-captain.

"Grimmjow, he-he had Ichigo and he was…" Leaping to his feet, Shuuhei ran over to Renji.

"Oh my god, did he kill him?" he asked seriously, gripping the other man's shoulder.

"No!" Renji gasped out, looking up at Shuuhei with wide eyes. "He was _screwing_ him!" Shuuhei's eyes also widened. "On the goddamn dinner table!" There were a few moments of silence as Renji tried to regain more of his breath, having just sprinted with a full-fledged erection.

"… Do you need help, Renji?" Renji shook his head.

"No, I mean, it will take me awhile to get the image out of my head, but it wasn't that traumatizing or anything." Suddenly, he felt Shuuhei's breath on his ear.

"No, I mean with _this_." He said, cupping Renji's crotch firmly in his hand. Renji groaned, pressing his weight against Shuuhei.

"Shuu…" Renji moaned. Shuuhei licked his lips and reminded himself to send a thank-you note to Grimmjow sometime.

* * *

Heehee, I just couldn't resist that lil' bit of Renji x Shuuhei at the end.

I would love a review from you all - they make my heart soar! Well, if they're nice. If the're not nice, then I'll do my best to correct my writing and make it more enjoyable for you yaoi fans. Because let's be honest - you little kink-muffins deserve the absolute best! And you are kink-muffins, you know it.

And speaking of kink-muffins, a big thank-you to the best of them all: my best friend, Luna! She's my chocolate loving freak-on-a-leash, and I would be truly deplorable and utterly heartbroken without her. To her I owe an inconceivable gratitude just for simply being there for me.

... But enough my simpering, melodramatic, tacky expressions of adoration. Blegh, sorry, whenever I try and express my thanks I get way to annoying - sometimes I'm scared that they're so mawkish that they lose their meaning! But please know that I mean every word, and I wish you all the best.

Until my next story,

Ariana


End file.
